Bloom (Winx Club)
Bloom is a fictional character and main protagonist from the animated series, Winx Club. She is the show's main character and is the official leader of the group. All the events usually tend to revolve around Bloom. Her first appearance was in Una fata a Gardenia (Rai English dub: An Unexpected Event) (4Kids version: It Feels Like Magic). Bloom is voiced by Letizia Ciampa in original Italian version, Helena Evangeliou (seasons 1-3) and Angela Galuppo (season 4) in Rai English version, and Liza Jacqueline in 4Kids version. Personality Profile Bloom was born on planet Domino (Sparks on 4Kids) to King Oritel and Queen Marion. Shortly after birth, her planet was attacked by a coven of witches (the Trix's ancestors) who sought to put out the Dragon's FlameIn the 4Kids dub, Dragon's Flame was renamed to "Dragon Fire" from Domino. During this battle, the entire planet was destroyed. In a final sacrificial act to ensure that the Dragon's Flame did not fall into the wrong hands, Bloom's older sister, Daphne, sent her through a portal that led to another planet, Earth. On Earth, Bloom was found in a burning building by a firefighter named Mike, who rescued and eventually adopted her. Her adoptive mother was a florist named Vanessa. Bloom led an ordinary life, but she held a strong belief in fairies, even though she was unaware of her true origin. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko, and met her rival, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. At the beginning of season one, Bloom was 16 years old. Bloom's outfits are primarily blue, although in the official Winx Club website, her favorite color is red. Another inconsistency with color was made in season 2, where she tells the then fake Professor Avalon that her favorite color was purple. She loves reading books about spells and playing with her pet rabbit, Kiko. Her favorite subject is Potionology and her favorite spell is the Dragon's Flame. Her profile on the official site also states that her favortie food is pizza (her mother states this in the cartoon as well), that she likes romanitic comedies, and she likes pop music. She's also terrible at being tidy and can be a bit unorganized at times. History Life in Alfea: The First Year At Alfea, a school for fairies, Bloom and Stella shared the same dormitory, meeting Flora, Musa and Tecna, their fellow roommates. They became friends and soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by a trio of witches, otherwise known as the Trix, as Bloom had been spying on them. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon's Flame,In the 4Kids dub, was renamed to "Dragon Fire" and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon's Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino.In the 4Kids dub, Bloom's home planet is renamed "Sparks" or "Sparx". Bloom herself would not know that she had this power until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had though she had lost. Her powers subsided when she came to believe that something special could be taken away. With her sister Daphne's guidance, she realized that nothing could take this power away from her, and it was still really within her, but she could not use it because she believed that it was gone. When she regained her confidence, she regained her power, and with her power, managed to defeat the Trix. Life in Alfea: The Second Year A new fairy, Layla, the princess of Andros, joins the Winx Club with her pixie Piff. After waking up from a comatose state, she reveals that the rest of the Pixies she'd tried to rescue are trapped in Shadowhaunt, the UnderRealm fortress of Lord Darkar. With limited Winx power, Layla, Bloom, and Stella must go on a special mission to rescue the other five Pixies with Sky and Brandon. During the rescue mission, Bloom bonds with Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. Afterwards, the group returns to Alfea,where the other Winx girls also bond with Pixies. Meanwhile, a new teacher named Professor Avalon has arrived at Alfea, and he takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded Pixie, Digit, believed that the new teacher was the "Angel of Doom", but this was revealed to be false. Near the end of Season 2, the Professeor Avalon at Alfea was revealed to be a fake, as the real Avalon had escaped from Shadowhaunt and informed Ms. Faragonda that he needed to stop a spy of Darkar's. Meanwhile, Bloom is with the fake Avalon, who reveals his true form, which turns out to be a horrible winged creature. The impostor traps Bloom in a negative-energy bubble that drains her powers, and brings her back to Shadowhaunt, where Darkar transforms her into Dark Bloom, because he needed her Dragon Fire combined with his own Shadow Fire to unite the Codex and claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. However, Sky is able to save Bloom by telling her that he loves her. Using her healing powers, Bloom is able to break the spell that turned her into Dark Bloom, and return the Ultimate Power. Lord Darkar is defeated with Charmix and Winx convergence, and the girls return to Alfea, along with Bloom. Life in Alfea: The Third Year Bloom learns of a new enemy named Baltor, who had been imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom learned that he was an evil wizard conjured by the Ancient Witches from the Dragon's Flame, and had ties to the past of Sparks, Bloom's home realm, as he had declared himself Bloom's sworn enemy and revealed that he was the one who destroyed her home planet. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again (but finding her in a later episode while she and Sky are searching the Omega Dimension for their comrades) and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Baltor and avenge the loss of her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, the island of Dragons. Falling down a steep cliff in an attempt to save herself from a Dragon, she knocked herself out. During this period, she has a dream in which her sister Daphne advises her to" find your Dragon". After this she wakes up, and comes face to face with a small dragon called Buddy, who is lost. Overcoming many obstacles, she manages to return Buddy to his home, where he disappears while telling bloom that he is her dragon.Later on, she met the sorceress Maya. Maya taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target.When the Trix attacked Pyros, they mentioned Baltor's name, and hearing this, Bloom became one with the Dragon, and by believing that she would be able to defeat Baltor, earned her Enchantix. However, because she didn't sacrifice herself for anyone from her own planet, her Enchantix powers were incomplete, and due to this, she would be unable to miniaturize until the end of the first movie. Near the end of the season, Baltor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later (the finale of season 3), Bloom's dragon fire ventured into Baltor and and while inside Baltor she extinguished the essence of his dragon fire with her powers., thus sealing him away with the three Ancient Witches inside their crypt. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (first movie) With Valtor defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends began their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. The girls search out Hagan, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. While all the other fairies graduate and become guardian fairies, Bloom graduates but she does not become a guardian fairy, as her Enchantix powers are still incomplete Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Sparx as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora that Oritel's wife, Marion, was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Sparx met its apparent end (the entire planet was covered with ice and snow). However, only a pure-hearted king without a crown could release the sword and restore the entire realm back to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky—who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne—was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Marion to her human form. As a result, she saved her entire home planet, and completed her Enchantix powers, becoming a Guardian fairy. At the end, Sky asks Bloom for her hand in marriage and she accepted almost instantly. However, by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, the Winx girls—who have been called the new "Company of Light"—didn't know that they freed the 3 Ancient Witches, who are seen at the end of the movie possessing their descendants, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Life on Earth: The Fourth Year At the start of the season, Ms. Faragonda invites Bloom and the other Winx girls back to Alfea to teach new students, because they have all achieved full Enchantix status. Although nervous, Bloom is also estatic to be back at Alfea, but stunned at her newfound fame after the events of the "Secret Of The Lost Kingdom" film. After finding out that they no longer had their dorm rooms, but a separate quarters, Ms. Faragonda informs the girls of a new form after Enchantix, called "Believix". Bloom and her friends then go and teach their first class (which Tecna dubs "Winxology"). After Flora is injured during a demonstration of their powers for their new students, the girls must deal with new foes, the Wizards of the Black Circle, who were looking for the last fairy on Earth and targeted Bloom, not knowing that she was originally from Sparx. Knowing that the last fairy on earth had to be found, they leave for Pixie Village, where they discover that the fairy they seek is in Bloom's hometown of Gardenia. The girls leave for Earth and rescue the last fairy, whom they learn is Roxy, and gain their Believix when she finally believes in them. The Fairy Hunters, also known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, still relentlessly attack Bloom and the other girls, who they know are protecting Roxy. Bloom takes on a mentor-like role with Roxy, as she feels that they have a lot in common because they both didn't know about the world of fairies and magic after growing up, thinking that they were normal humans. While on Earth, Bloom, with Mike's and Vanessa's help, together with Winx opens pet-shop named "Love&Pet" where they give to Gardenian people nice small magic pets (which Flora creates from toys), also selling accessories for them. Winx Club 3D: Magic Adventure (second movie) Alfea celebrates the inauguration of the new school year when the party is interrupted by Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the perfidious Trix. The Winx, without Bloom, are forced to remedy the confusion created by the witches who, having ruined the party, steal a powerful and mysterious object. Meanwhile, Bloom is on Domino (Sparx), experiencing the best moments of her new life as a princess. She finally found her parents, and Sky asks her to marry him. But not all that glitters is gold; the Three Ancestral Witches come back to haunt the Winx faries. Moreover, Erendor, Sky’s father, forbids his son to marry the princess of Domino(Sparx). A dark secret lies in the realm of Eraklyon. Meanwhile, with the help of Trix, the Ancestresses are able to find the Tree of Life that holds the positive and negative balance of magic. With a powerful spell, they break this balance and suck all the good energy from Magix. Bloom and her friends find themselves powerless and forced to again confront the witches, the symbol of all evil. Will our heroes find a way to restore balance in the Magical Dimension? And what is the secret that separates Sky and Bloom? Will their love survive this new test? Between hilarious gags and moments of real magic, the Winx return to fly. Erendor - Sky's father is a man tormented by guilt. He abandoned Oritel after promising him that he would protect the kingdom of Domino (Sparks). This betrayal took care that the Ancestral Witches could destroy the planet of Erendor's best friend, Oritel. Now Erendor lives in remorse. When Sky decides to marry Bloom, Erendor forbids Sky to keep on seeing Bloom and tells him the sad story. Sky's father hopes this will relieve him of his guilt. Erendor promises to protect Bloom and regain Oritel's friendship, respect and the love of everyone. Trailer is on winxclub.com in english and can be found on youtube in italian. Appearance Civilian Bloom is a redhead, has blue eyes, and a medium skin tone. Her daily outfit for the first season, consists of a blue and yellow shirt, blue jeans with stars on the ends and yellow wedge sandals. From season 2 onwards, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. From season 4, she starts wearing a pink polka dotted shirt, and a light blue miniskirt, with a yellow belt which has a pink bow on it, along with pink heeled sandals. Her hairstyle does not change in any of the seasons. http://winxgirlz.com/assets/images/winx-club-bloom-122.png Winx Bloom's Winx outfit is a sparkly blue top decorated with a gold jewel at her chest, a matching miniskirt and blue ankle boots. She also wears blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. She first transformed in episode 3 of season 1, in an encounter with the Trix. Bloom's Winx Charmix Bloom's winx outfit is retained, and she gains a heart shaped pin around the gold jewel on her chest, along with a pink, fluffy, heart shaped bag around her waist. She earned her Charmix in Wildland, after she urged her friends to use teamwork to save themselves from a falling cable car. Bloom's Charmix Enchantix In her Enchantix form, Bloom has pink above-the-elbow gloves. She has pink eyeshadow, and has heart shaped barrets on each side of her head. Her hair is elaborately styled and grows, reaching just below knee length. Her outfit is a layered minidress which goes from blue at the top, to green in the middle, then yellow, and becomes a soft pink at the end. The collar of the outfit is blue, with a pink bow. Her fairydust locket is suspended on a chain. She has cyan barefoot sandals, with hearts in the middle. Her wings are primarily blue, with shades of pink and yellow inside. They have spirals coming out of them at the top. She is the last Winx to earn her Enchantix. Bloom's Enchantix ' Fairy Dust' Her Fairy Dust vial is a blue drop shaped vial, closed by a blue heart. There are tiny cyan hearts on top of the main vial, and a large blue heart completes the arrangement. Bloom's fairy dust vial Believix In her Believix form, Bloom has light blue fingerless gloves, reaching from her knuckles to her wrist. Her hair grows and just reaches her ankle. A little of her hair is held by a golden heart. She has light pink eyeshadow. She wears a pink top with puffy sleeves and translucent elbow reaching sleeves, along with a cyan vest on top. Her skirt is poofy and begins with blue on top and slowly fades to a soft pink. There are a pair of pink bows on either side of the skirt. She wears heels with socks. The socks are just below the knee and are light pink, with a hot pink rim around them near the top. The front and back part of the shoes are blue, whereas the actual heel part is light blue. Her wings are blue and pink, with pink hearts inside them. Bloom's Believix Sophix Bloom's Sophix is nature based. Her top becomes light blue, with purple sleeves extending downward, after which they change to green leaves. Her skirt is a light blue sarong, and her shoes are strappy wedge shaped heels. The golden heart holding her hair in her Believix becomes green. Her wings remain the same shape as they were in her Believix, but they are now blue and green. Bloom's Sophix Lovix Bloom's Lovix is winter based. She wears a light blue tube top that is connected to her skirt. She wears full length dark blue fingerless gloves that extend from her shoulder to her wrist. Her skirt becomes layered and dark blue, with light pink ruffles at the end of each layer. She has light pink socks that come down over her shoes and are ruffled, the shoes remain the same as they were in her Believix. A belt with a purple heart is slung around her waist. Her wings remain the same shape as her Believix, but now have a blue border and they are pink inside. The Heart that held her hair in her Believix is now blue. Bloom's Lovix Transformation Sequences and Healing Powers Winx Bloom's Winx transformation lasts for twelve seconds. She twirls into a ball of fire with one hand up and there is a flash of light. She raises her hands with a ball of fire in them and then crosses them while her gloves burn on. There is another flash while her top burns into place. After another flash, her wings rise up, fluttering. Her tiara flashes on and she flies upward. She lands with her feet together and moves her hands in such a way that it makes a heart of flame. She strikes her final pose with one hand on her hip and one on her leg. Bloom's Winx transformation Charmix Bloom's Charmix lasts for eleven seconds. First she appears from a grey cloud with arms together and eyes closed. A heart appears around the jewel on her chest. Then she twirls around once. A pink heart shaped bag appears around her waist in a flash of light. There is a flash and she strikes her final pose with hands on either side and feet apart. Bloom's Charmix Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix transformation lasts for twenty seven seconds. First she appears as a silhouette with her legs clutched against her chest. There is a flash and her eyelids appear to peel off in sparkles to reveal pink eyeshadow beneath. There is another flash and she appears, as she leaves her legs and strikes a pose with hands and feet apart, and her hair blowing up as the dragon repeatedly whirls around her. After another flash, one of her gloves appears in a burst of sparkles. She puts her foot down and her barefoot sandals materialize. A blue flower opens and becomes her outfit, and her wings grow from her back. There is a flash and she strikes her final pose. Bloom's Enchantix Fairy Dust Bloom's fairy dust lasts for twenty seconds. The five tiny hearts on the main vial spiral out and land on the main heart. The heart flashes each time. As the fifth heart lands, the main heart disappears in a flood of tiny pink hearts. The blue heart shaped stopper comes out. There is a flash of light and Bloom appears and draws her sign, which is a heart on top of another heart. Bloom's fairy dust Believix Bloom's Believix lasts for thirty six seconds. First she raises up one hand. Fire burning from below and fire coming down her shoulder form one glove. The same happens with the other hand, then she whirls around twice and it is seen that some of her hair is held together with a golden heart. There is a flash and her eyeshadow appears. She turns and we see a silhouette of her hip around which a dragon shaped coil of fire forms her skirt. There is another flash and her wings form from beams of light. She runs in front, then turns and lands, and a dragon winds around her as she strikes her final pose with one hand on her hip and the other extending outward. Bloom's Believix Sophix Bloom's Sophix transformation lasts for eighteen seconds. First a pink flower opens. This fades into her face, which zooms out. She closes her fist and a flood of golden sparkles comes out. There is a flash, and it is shown that she is fully clothed, and her wings form from beams of light after which she strikes her final pose, with feet together and arms on each side. Bloom's Sophix Lovix Bloom's Lovix transformation lasts for fifteen seconds. Bloom flies about, then disappears in a flood of orange sparkles. She then appears, fully clothed, and strikes her final pose with hands and feet apart. Relationships Bloom is very close to Stella as she was the one that introduced Bloom to Alfea. Bloom shares a room with Flora. At first, the bond between Bloom and Flora is weak but after some time, they became good friends. Bloom does not have much of a problem getting along with the other girls. She is kind and will give a helping hand to her friends when needed. However, it is considered that Stella and Bloom are best friends in season 1. But in season 2 and the movie, Bloom and her roommate Flora have been best friends. Stella moved to being Layla's best friend in season 2; however, in the next two seasons, they have not been as close. Stella returns as Bloom's closest friend in the start of season 3 and 4. Stella was the first fairy Bloom has ever met and, in addition, their boyfriends were born on the same planet and they are also best friends. In season 4, Bloom meets Roxy and has a very close relationship with her as the two have very similar backgrounds. Bloom was thrust into the world of fairies and discovered her true identity as princess of Domino (Sparks) and had trouble dealing with everything. Roxy who was also thrust into the world of magic like Bloom, had no idea of her fairy abilities until she met Bloom and the Winx Club. She also has a boyfriend, Sky, the Prince of Eraklyon, a realm in the show. In the fourth season Sky becomes King of Eraklyon, and becomes Bloom's fiancé at the end of Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Magical abilities Bloom is the strongest and most powerful fairy for all times. The main Bloom's power is the Dragon's Flame - the greatest power and ability in the entire Magical Dimension. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and she left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom's most common attack is the "Fire Ball". Throughout the series she also uses the Dragon Fury (Dragon Fire Fury in the 4Kids edit), Heat Flare, Dragon Holocaust, Flame Shield, Flame Burst, Fire Armor, Dragon Inferno, Dragon Rage, Flame Strike, Flaming Circle Assault and the Fire Wall. When Blooms earns her Enchantix she also uses the Enchantix Sphere and the Enchantix Flame Burst. In season 4 when she gains her Believix her new attacks are "Flame Arrow" and "Heart of the Dragon". She also has two wind-based attacks, "Dragon Twister" (season 2) and "Dragon Wind" (season 4.) Most of her attacks could be said to be offensive attacks. She can control dragons, and has a telepathic and empathic link to them. Bloom's attacks are based entirely around the element of fire, flame and heat, and usually consist of fiery blasts and explosions, even creating an inferno during Stella's ruined Princess Ball in Season 3. When she is angry, her power and ability is greatly strengthened and amplified enormously causing her entire body to glow like a fire and explode outwards in a strong and powerful blast. She can conjure shields and barriers of pure fire and walls of flame, most of her magical shields are either star or heart-shaped (more of the latter in her Enchantix and Believix forms). Bloom can see the intentions of non-magical beings and their true nature and can read their minds and emotions. Bloom also has the power and ability to heal people as the Dragon's Flame is also the Flame of Life. This was first shown in the episode ten of the second season when she revived Sky who died after an attack from Icy in Red Fountain. Later, she used had this power and ability to cure the pixies from the spell from Lord Darkar. She would learn about why she had healing powers just before a convergence exam, and at the end of season 2, when she used it to heal herself and her friends, bringing Riven back to life (he sacrificed himself so Musa could live). Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shapeshifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. In the fourth season, Bloom can use the power of Zoomix, Speedix and Tracix, which can only be used by all fairies who have achieved Believix. Her attacks include: *'Dragon Fury': strikes with basic Dragon Fire energy. *'Enchantix Sphere': traps someone in a magical sphere that is impenetrable to attack (used when Bloom earned her Enchantix to drive away The Trix). *'Dragon Energy': releases an insane amount of Dragon Fire energy. *'Heat Wave': knocks a person out with a steady beam of fire energy. *'Dragon Fire Burst': focuses the Dragon Fire aura within her and then explodes it all outwards, releasing a burst of fire. *'Heat Storm': In a rage, Bloom unleashes a storm of fire beams. *'Fire Arrow': shoots a quick-pulse beam of fire at the target. *'Wings of the Dragon/Dragon Wings': surrounds an ally in either a sphere or an aura of orange energy that allows them soar through the air. *'Heart of the Dragon/Dragon Heart': shoots a fireball with blue sparkles that has a heat-seeking feature. *'Flame Armor': absorbs fire into body (used in one episode of season 4) *'Armor of Fire': creates a heart-shaped shield of fire. *'Supernova': slams a hand against the ground and releases an explosion of white-pink energy. *'Force of Life: Bloom's Believix power, it is used as a healing power and can also turn negative emotions positive. Voice Actresses (Bloom) *Italy (Original Version) - Letizia Ciampa *Singapore (Rai Version) - Helena Evangeliou (Seasons 1-3), Angela Galuppo (Season 4) *Netherlands - Niki Romijn *Poland - Magdalena Krylik (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Owczarz (Season 4) *France - Carole Ballien *Denmark,Norway - Annevig Schelde Ebbe *Russia - Larisa Nekipelova *Israel - Amit Hoer Zohar *Spain - Carmen Podio *USA - Liza Jacqueline *India - Amruta Sapre (from Season 4) *Latin America - Melanie Henríquez *Germany - Jill Böttcher *Brazil - Fabíola Martins * Finland - Kati Solehmainen Notes and references * In the book ''Secret Powers, her full name is given as "Bloom Peters". It is not clear however if this is canon, but it most likely only exists in the 4Kids version, since Secret Powers was based on it. External links * Winx Club´s Official page * Bloom´s page Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fictional characters from Nevada Category:Fictional princesses Category:Magical girls Category:2004 introductions es:Bloom (Winx Club) fr:Bloom (Winx Club) it:Bloom (Winx Club) pt:Bloom ru:Блум (Winx Club) fi:Bloom (Winx Club) tr:Bloom